1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to fingering devices for stringed instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to guitar slides. Specifically, the invention relates to guitar slides which allow the user to contact a single string, or any pair of adjacent strings when playing a guitar to alter the sound produced by the contacted string or strings.
2. Background Information
The playing of musical instruments, and specifically stringed instruments have enjoyed popularity for many years as both a relaxing recreational activity as well as a means for generating income. As the purchase of recording media, and radio and television broadcasting becomes more popular, so does the playing of guitars, etc. in an effort to emulate popular musical recording artists. This popularity will likely increase as artists continue to achieve fame and fortune by exploiting their musical talents.
As individuals become increasingly interested in stringed instruments, such as guitars, the need to expand the range of sounds that are generated by the instrument also increases. The generation of unique sound not only assures that the instrument remains interesting to play, but allows the particular instrument to be utilized in a wider variety of musical formats. Additionally, an artist who is more versatile with a chosen instrument will be more marketable when pursuing a musical career.
As such, a variety of picks and fingering devices have been developed to assist guitarists, and other musicians in the generation of sound from stringed instruments. One such device is a finger shield for use when playing stringed instruments disclosed in R. S. Blair U.S. Pat. No. (1,748,053) which allows a user to depress one or more strings for assuring that only the desired string is depressed against the guitar fret.
Another device is the segmented musical pick of Domanski U.S. Pat. No. (5,261,307) which includes a pick having a number of fingering devices attached thereto. While the above devices are presumably adequate for the purpose for which they are intended, they generally provide a means for assuring that the chosen string is affirmatively depressed against the guitar fret without contacting other strings adjacent the chosen string to be depressed.
Another type of fingering device which has been developed is the guitar slide, also known as a guitar steel. The use of guitar slides is also increasing in popularity as well known musical groups increasingly incorporate the sounds created by using the guitar slide into musical recordings. A guitar slide is usually manufactured of brass, steel or glass, and is worn on one of the user's fingers on the user's left hand. The guitar slide is then brought into contact with a number of the strings of the guitar, while the user strokes the strings with the right hand. Generally, the guitar string is not depressed into contact with the guitar fret as the unique sound is created when the sound vibrates the metal or glass guitar slide. However, the user may utilize the guitar slide to depress the string into contact with the fret to achieve a more muted sound. Further, the guitar slide may be moved along the string as it vibrates to vary the string pitch by altering the effective vibrating frequency of the string while simultaneously assuring that the string vibrates through the metal or glass guitar slide, again varying the sound generated thereby.
A number of guitar slides have been developed in the prior art. One such slide is Sciurba et al. U.S. Pat. No. (3,638,525). Sciurba provides a guitar slide mounted behind the first knuckle of the user's finger. The slide is semi-circular, and allows the user to slide the guitar strings with the back of the user's finger, and pick the guitar strings with the front of the user's finger.
Another guitar slide which has been well received in the art is a hollow cylindrical tube, again manufactured of glass, steel or brass, which is worn over the entire length of one of the user's fingers whereby the user slides the exterior surface of the cylindrical tube along the guitar strings.
While the above two guitar slides are presumably adequate for the purpose for which they are intended, the above guitar slides do not provide a fingering device which allows the user to slide any pair of adjacent strings with the guitar slide. Additionally, it is difficult, for even an expert slide player, to slide a single string with the hollow cylindrical tube described above. Both Sciurba and the cylindrical guitar slide described above, cannot be utilized to slide any pair of adjacent strings on a stringed instrument. It is also extremely difficult to utilize the hollow cylindrical tube to slide alternate strings on the guitar by utilizing multiple cylindrical tubes on the user's hands. Additionally, the prior art devices do not provide the freedom of movement desired when playing a stringed instrument.
Inasmuch as the hollow cylindrical tube of the prior art must contact the string to be acted upon by the slide, and every string therebelow, the guitar is often tuned out of standard tuning such that a chosen cord, for example a G cord, is struck when the slide is positioned over the strings of the stringed instrument. While altering the tuning of the stringed instruments is presumably adequate for the purpose for which it is intended, it does not permit the user to play all major cords of the stringed instrument, and also assumes that the user will use multiple guitars, one guitar tuned to standard tuning for standard play, and a second guitar tuned to one major cord when slide play will be utilized.
Further, in an effort to further increase the flexibility of stringed instruments, guitar players often tap on, or note sound. "Tapping on" occurs when a note is sounded and a second note is struck, or "tapped on" with the right hand by hitting a note to create a harmonic with the first sounding note. Note sounding was not possible with the guitar slides of the prior art, as the guitar slide necessarily contacted the string to be acted upon, and all strings extending therebelow.
Therefore, a need exists for a guitar slide which allows a user to slide a single guitar string, or any pair of adjacent guitar strings while simultaneously assuring that every joint on the user's left hand is operable. Additionally, the need exists for a pair of guitar slides such that when worn on a pair of fingers of the user's hand, any strings, in any combination, can be contacted by the guitar slide. Still further, a need exists for a guitar slide which may be utilized with a guitar tuned to standard tuning.